Come Back to Me, Pretty Please
by KristaTsang
Summary: This story is a rewrite of Gallagher Girls, Out of Sight, Out of Time, starting from Cammie returning to the Gallagher Academy. She was desperate for answers, and began to shut people out. Will her friends abandon her? Will the Circle find her and finish the job? Finally, will she recover her memories and get back to her old self? Read this book to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Ally ****Carter****, I do NOT own any of the characters. I own the plot though. And I'll not place this in every chapter. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I wandered into the halls of the Gallagher Academy. I've known every one of them. Every day, it's like a weight added on my heart. I felt alone.

My former best friends, Rebecca Baxter, known as Bex, Elizabeth Sutton, Liz, and Macey McHenry, are all ignoring me. My sort-of ex-boyfriend, Zach Goode, is ignoring me too. Or, I'd like to think they are. They talk to me sometime, but I find it hard to tune to what they're saying.

I kept chanting to myself. My name is Cammie Morgan. I'm a senior at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's a school for spies. The Circle of Cavan is after me. I ran away in summer, and then I lost my memory.

I looked at every thing. Anything that could trigger my memory. Unfortunately, I don't get anything. I had just gotten back a few days. Things had just gotten normal again. The hectic is gone. Well, as normal as a spy school could get.

I wandered the school at every moment I could spare. I kept digging in my mind, trying to find my lost memories. But they won't resurface.

It's breakfast now, if I head over to the dining hall now, I'd still be late by 30 minutes and 24 seconds. And I'd prefer not to eat anything. I've gotten skinnier. Three days of hunger, but it still hadn't exhaust me. I'm bent on finding answers. Answers to my lost memories.

These days, Bex is flat-out ignoring me. Liz still talks to me, but to me they're endless chatter. Macey looks at me with an expression with bliss and anger, confusion combines together. Zach looks at me like how a doctor inspects a patient, with a tender expression. But I still feel alone.

I've never uttered a single word since I got back. I just wanted to find answers, and I needed them badly.

I didn't find anything, so I went back to my room, and ruffled through my things again. During these days, I had ruffled them exactly 356 times. But none of them triggers my memory.

I laid on my bed, beaten. It wasn't a while till my roommates piled in. Bex kind of forgot my existence on earth, which is what I want most right now. Macey looked at me with a funny expression. Liz said, 'Cam, you missed breakfast, again.'

I shrugged. I shot her an it's-okay look. She shrugged.

I went to class then, and Macey tagged along. I saw Bex calling Zach as they two, walked down the stairs together, chatting and laughing. No surprise there, Zach spent the summer with the Baxters. But I couldn't help a gut feeling in my stomach, sending out shivers through my spine. I felt bitter, betrayed. I looked at Macey, my eyes questioning whether they're couples, and where're they going.

'They're going to Sublevel Three.' Macey answered. She didn't seem to hear my first question. Anyway, I hate being behind, but that's my punishment for running away and getting in danger, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

After class, it's lunch. I wandered the halls again. Again, I found nothing. I walked back into the room. I sat cross-legged on my bed, deep in thought. I couldn't sort out my thoughts anymore. They're all jumbled together. I sort of get the impression that once I sort through this mess in my brain, I would find my answer.

Suddenly, I heard a faint gasp. 'Cammie?' The voice belongs to Bex. She's not my favourite person right now. I slipped in a secret passageway, and hid. I wanted to hear what she's saying.

'That's weird. I thought I saw Cammie here.' Bex said. Then, I heard a voice, Macey. 'She didn't get the codename Chameleon for nothing. Give her some credit.' She snapped. Then, Liz's voice rang out. 'She hadn't eaten for ages. She never appears for meals.'

'It's hard to pretend, isn't it? I don't even know what she remembers anymore. I'm surprised if she remembered how to talk. She never uttered a single word as far as I know.' Bex huffed. Then, three sets of footsteps slowly faded away in the direction of the dining hall.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as I sat there, sobbing, tears rolling down my cheeks. Then, I shook my head, and scrambled along, going at top speed on my knees.

I kept crawling and crawling until I felt drained of energy. Then, I went back to where I got in, and scrambled out. I saw Zach, standing there, motionless.

'Took you long enough.' He told me as I stared at him. I made no move to talk.

'Shouldn't you say something, Gallagher Girl?' He smirked that smirk I had missed so much, the one thing I missed most in my lonely days.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes again, as I remembered Zach and Bex chatting and laughing together. I used my eyes, asking him, whether he and Bex are a couple. If yes, how dare he betray me like that. I guess he didn't see the question in my eyes. I shrugged, and pushed pass him. He blocked my way out easy enough. 'Come on, Gallagher Girl. Please say something.' I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Tears started to spill as I pushed passed him, darting under his arms, and stalked off, with hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I went straight to the bathroom, cleaned my face, and went back to the room. The traces of my tears were cleared by now.

I went in to see Bex, Liz and Macey sitting cross-legged on the floor. 'Hi, Cammie? Ready for a card game?' Liz said. I shrugged. I would have, but then I remembered they said they were pretending, and I don't like people pretending.

Class started again as my mind threw off to shove through the jumble of thoughts. I don't know what class this is. I just know the teacher is teaching how to use a rifle. My mind wandered elsewhere as I stared aimlessly at the classroom.

I heard a gasp. 'Cammie!' Tina screamed as I started. I looked up, and only then did I see the rifle in my hands, pointing to the door. 'Cammie, put that down this instance.' Zach told me as I threw the rifle on the floor, and backed off.

The teacher stared at me wide-eyed. 'How did you learn to do that?' She asked me. I shrugged. I don't know. I wanted to shout it out, but I don't want to utter a word. Instead, I reached for a piece of paper, and wrote in wobbly letters, 'I don't know.' Then, I slipped off and ran along corridor.

I slipped into a secret passage again. I didn't look back as I crawled along, desperate to find a way out. Finally, I found it. I crawled out, finally letting tears spill. I just know one thing. That girl who took the rifle without a second glance is not me. However, I don't think I would be able to escape that girl ever.

I was out when I found out that I don't have any money on me. I quickly stole some from the passers-by, and entered a motel under the name Pamela Parkerson. Then, I collapsed on the bed. I decided to enroll into a high school later, I'll just have my sleep.

Then, I took out my wig, and changed my clothes. Then, I walked out onto the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

It has been four months after Cammie ran away. Then, she came back. I don't even recognise her anymore. Her head was tilted down, and she looked at her own shoes while she's walking. I know she lost her memory, but her confidence too?

In a distance I observed her. She's got torture marks on her arms. I shivered to think what my mother had done to her. I hate my mother. I love Cammie, and she tortured her. I hate her. I thought when she sees that I really love her, she would let me be. But no, she didn't. And it was entirely my fault for giving her the idea of running away. Guilt bickered in my heart as I wrenched.

I tried to approach her, but every time she saw anyone coming, she walked the other way, avoiding contact. She never uttered a single word. She never eats. She just wanders around. I have followed her once. She wanders through the halls, I think she's trying to get something to trigger her memory. I would rather she not to recover her memory. The tortures are too hard to bear.

I tried to get her to talk. But then, she would look at me with betrayal in her eyes, then stalk off. When she first avoided me, I thought it's fine, that I'll just talk to her at meals. But then she never appears for meals. I always star at the entrance, waiting for her. But she never appears.

Bex tried to get me talk, and I went along with her. I think she is trying to talk to someone, and she thinks I'm hurting too, and I might use the distraction. I don't care, her chatter is endless, but I never hear them. I just occasionally crack a smile, laugh a little.

Then, every meal, I grabbed something to eat, and then went to find Cammie. I often found her wandering on her own in the halls. Like she's searching for something. Her mind's off somewhere, and she had a dazed look in her eyes.

Then she would go back to her room. She would ruffle through her things, sigh deeply, and then go to class. Normally she would have noticed me tailing her, but I guess her mind is elsewhere.

I learned that she had never uttered a single word since she got back. The doctors said she should be physically able to, but she was mentally mute then. Her downcast eyes shone every time I see her. However, when she sees me, I see betrayal, pain, longing all in one gaze.

I longed to hold her in my arms, telling her everything's okay. Comforting her when she cries. Cradling her and kissing her. However, I don't think this is going to happen.

I only hope it's soon that she came out of whatever world she was in, and come back to reality.

I went to lunch gloomily when Bex saw Cammie in the hallway. Me, Bex, Liz and Macey all followed her to the basement. 'Cammie?' Bex cried out, and I was standing near the basement door, so I could see her flinch. The others are hot on my heels.

I saw her slipping into one of the secret passageways. Then, the girls went in.

'That's weird. I thought I saw Cammie here.' Bex said. 'She didn't get the codename Chameleon for nothing. Give her some credit.' Macey snapped, obviously annoyed. Then, Liz's voice rang out. 'She hadn't eaten for ages. She never appears for meals.'

'It's hard to pretend, isn't it? I don't even know what she remembers anymore. I'm surprised if she remembered how to talk. She never uttered a single word as far as I know.' Bex huffed. I wanted to snap at her. We weren't pretending. At least I wasn't. I don't know about them. They then went back to the dining hall. I remained in the basement, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Before long, I heard something creak open, and Cammie went out.

Her eyes went completely big as she observed me. I wanted her to say something, at least utter a word. I don't feel appropriate to give her my signature smirk. Nothing happening is worth smirking. Instead, I opened up a conversation.

'Took you long enough.' I was hoping she would answer, at least open her mouth. But she didn't. She made no move to talk.

'Shouldn't you sat something, Gallagher Girl?' I smirked, provoked her more, wanting her to at least respond. I couldn't bear her silence. Tears welled up in my eyes. After all, she wouldn't even talk to me, her sort-of boyfriend. I felt lonely.

I thought of Cammie back then, the happy one, the cheerful one, the carefree one. Free-spirited, determined, lovely. But that Cammie was gone. In her place was the Cammie after the summer, completely transformed. I believe the old Cammie is there somewhere, this one is broken, torn, shattered. My Cammie.

I let the tears fall, rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly, she made a break for the door, which I blocked. 'Come on, Gallagher Girl. Please say something.' I begged her, and she shook her head. Then, I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Then, she pushed passed me, darting under my arms, and stalked off. I began a full-clown crying session, but I went into the bathroom. I don't want anyone to see me like this. The old Cammie, the Cammie I fell in love with, is in there somewhere. And I would find it soon.

When I went to class, I saw Abby teaching the class how to use a rifle. I do know how, I just won't demonstrate it. Then, I heard a scream. 'Cammie!' Tine shouted, and I turn to Cammie. I saw her point the rifle, fully assembled, at the door. 'Cammie, put that down this instance.' I saw her hands went limp as she let go of the rifle, let it fall to the floor, and backed away.

'How did you learn to do that?' Abby asked her. She took a piece of paper, and wrote down in wobbly letters. 'I don't know.' Then, she slipped off.

I rushed after her, trying to catch up with her, while staying undetected by her. She went in a secret passageway, and was gone. I followed her, and was outside of the Gallagher Academy. I followed her through streets, as she stole some money, and reached a hotel. She checked in, and I checked in the room next to hers. I pretended to be a cleaning butler, and went in, planting some bugs and cameras. I know it's no use to plant bugs, she doesn't talk, but it's worth a try. Then, satisfied, I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I walked aimless around the streets when my mind goes 6 metres per second. I want answers, and I want to get them now. But in order to find them, I had to ask, or be visited by the Circle.

I closed my eyes. Maybe my subconscious may lead me somewhere. It worked. My feet walked by itself, and I opened my eyes, trying not to bump into people, but keeping my mind wandering, determined not to leave my subconsciousness.

After some walking, I boarded a bus, and then headed to the airport. Then, I got off, went to the check-in counter, and booked a flight, to Rome. I noticed a teenager boy staring at me, but I just shrugged it off.

I then went on the flight, my eyes closed all the time. I fell asleep. Then, it's landing time. I got off.

I took a taxi, and told the taxi driver I wanted to go to the Embassy! I don't even know why, it just came out of my mouth.

Then, I walked to the front door, punched in the security code – don't even ask me how I know it, I don't, just my subconsciousness – and Preston answered the doorbell. Yes, Preston, as in Macey's secret boyfriend.

'Cammie!' Preston said, 'I knew you would some back!' I blinked. I did come here in the summer.

Preston's eyebrows ceased. 'Cammie, what?' I gestured for some paper, and I wrote down, 'I sort of forgot about the summer, and I followed my nose here.'

'Your voice?' Preston asked. I wrote down, 'I don't want to talk.'

He nodded curtly. Then, he heard a shout. 'Preston, get down here this instance!'

Preston's mouth twitched down. 'Sorry, Cammie, my fathers' going crazy down there. Why don't you come and see me another time. Maybe wait for me at the coffee shop around the corner? Sorry about that.'

I nodded. Then, I began my walk. I walked down the street. I walked pass stores. Then, I walked into an old coffee shop.

I started waiting for Preston, I waited and waited. I saw people piling in, dressed in similar clothes. I ignored them and continued waiting.

After a while, I got restless. I got up and went to the bathroom. I walked out of the store, and washed my hands. I just wanted to walk out of the door when several men with guns rushed in and pointed them at me. I kicked them, but I was soon outnumbered.

Suddenly, someone hits my head. I then feel myself starting to lose consciousness. Then, I sank into darkness.

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

After a while, I woke to the sunlight pouring into the room. I watched the camera, and saw that she's ready to go out. I quickly threw on a shirt, jeans, and went out. I got in the same elevator with her. She had her eyes closed. Sleepy, I guess. But I think she's relying on her subconscious or something.

She got out and I followed her, paying attention to stay undetected. She walked along the streets aimlessly, and suddenly boarded a bus. I followed. Her eyes are still dazed.

She got off at the airport, and booked a flight to Rome. Rome? Wait, she had mentioned that she loved Rome! Maybe she's just taking a vacation. But I'm not taking any chances. I think she's been to Rome in summer and her subconscious is remembering it, now guiding her.

I quickly stole some money from some passing tourists. Then, I boarded the flight. A sat a row in front of her, and I couldn't help but gape at her. I remembered her hair, her face, every little detail. Too bad she shut us all out. But I'm going to get her back again, away from my evil mother's hands.

I saw her sped off to a street. Then, she turned left. Then right. Then left. Then right. Then she walked straight. I hoped she knew what she was doing. I don't want her to get caught here.

Then, she stopped in front of a house. The Embassy. She typed in the security code. Then, the door opened, and inside reviewed Preston. Wait, Preston?

'Cammie!' Preston said, 'I knew you would some back!' I cringed. She did some here last summer. I saw her confused face. She made no move to talk, so Preston asked her what the matter is. They then carried out a conversation, Preston speaking out loud and Cammie writing things on a pad of paper. Then, I heard someone shouting. Preston pulled on an apologetic face as he sped off, towards the sound. Cammie shrugged, and went down the street.

I quickly followed her down the street. She went in an old coffee shop. I went in too, and I saw a bunch of men in similar clothes walk in. I recognised one of them as a member of the Circle of Cavan, the COC.

After a while, she keeps shifting her weight. I guess she's impatient. Then, she got up, and went to the direction of the bathroom. My gaze followed her. When she walked out, I saw the men in similar suits approach her. They begin to attack her. I rushed there, on the scene, and began to fight. I fought them, but I was outnumbered. They hit Cammie on the head, left me there, in a pool of blood and unconscious bodies, and fled.

I then reacted, fast. I borrowed a phone from the coffee shop, and dialled the number of the Gallagher Academy.

'Hello, Gallagher Academy.' Rachel Morgan's voice rang in my ears. 'Rachel, it's Zach.' 'Zach? Where are you? Do you have any idea where Cammie is? You sound horrible.' Her voice was full of worry for her only daughter.

'I followed her when she ran away, and she got hit on the head. We were outnumbered. She didn't know I was here. But then, she was caught by the COC. This is Rome, Colosseum Street, Number 6124, I repeat, Rome, Colosseum Street, 6124…' I saw a COC at the corner of my eye, and he punched me in the jaw. I groaned, and my fist connected with his face. He yelled, and fell unconscious. 'Hold in there, Zach, we sending people now. I'm coming.'

Finally, a shred of hope.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Rebecca Baxter~~~

After the rifle accident, Cammie ran away. I took off to run after her, but stopped myself in time. She wouldn't venture outside alone, she'd be back soon. Adding that I was supposedly mad at her for leaving and to not talking, shutting us out.

I felt horrible, but Cammie just doesn't acknowledge us. It's hard to pretend that we are mad at her. Liz eventually gave up, being the sweetest person, and Macey gave up too. Zach, Liz and Macey all tried to get Cammie to talk, but she wouldn't open up. She was a living zombie, never appearing for meals, never talking, her face pale, lifeless. Sometimes, I caught Zach looking at her, his face emotionless.

Once, Zach took some food and said he's not hungry. Then, he went. He said he was headed to his room. Me, Macey and Liz exchanged a gaze. We all knew that Zach probably went in search of Cammie, who's I guess roaming the halls.

From then on, he just grabs things to eat, and then he's off. Well, he grabs a lot of things, then they often appears in his room, then after class, in recess, it miraclely disappears. He had never gotten thiner and skinnier like Cammie, so I guess he ate them.

Although I was still a teeny bit mad at Cammie, I couldn't stop the pang in my stomach, thinking that I should've gone after her.

After class, I went back into the room, expecting to find Cammie there. However, she isn't there. 'Bex, where's Cammie?' Liz asked. 'She pointed a rifle at the door, then she went away out the door and was gone. I thought she'll be in her room. Maybe she's still roaming the halls.'

'Yeah, sure.' Liz said, but her voice seemed to be convincing herself.

Then, Macey barged in. 'Have you seen Cammie?' Liz asked. Macey shook her head. No, I haven't. Suddenly, I heard an announcement. 'Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, please go to the Principal Office.' The Headmistress's defeated voice came on the intercom. We exchanged a glance. 'Cammie.' We all whispered as we ran out of out room, and sped to the Principal's Office.'

'Yes, Ms. Morgan.' We all reported to the Principal's Office. 'Where's Zach?' She asked. I answered her. 'Zach ran after Cammie.'

'Oh.' She plunged down on the chair, exhaling. 'At least Zach ran after her. He'll take care of her.'

'What?' We're all confused.

'Cammie ran away after class. She ran out of the Academy.' I sucked in a breath. No wonder I felt a pang in my stomach. Something isn't right, and this something is that Cammie didn't just roam the halls, she escaped, possibly in the hands of the COC. I broke down.

'Sorry, I saw her ran out, I just thought it's normal and so I didn't follow her… I'm so sorry…'

Then, Ms. Morgan did the most unexpected thing. She hugged me. 'I'm sure Cammie would be alright. Zach's there to protect her.' I shrugged. 'But I think Cammie shut everyone out, including Zach.' 'I know, Bex, I know. Let's hope she opens up soon.' She sooths me in a motherly voice. Liz and Macey were sobbing too.

I felt bad for not going after her. For not comforting her when I had a chance. She was most likely outside, feely hunted by the Circle of Cavan. We wanted to find her, but it's impossible.

We then head to class. Again. Tina Walters saw our tear-streaked faces, and asked the one question we are avoiding. 'What's happening?'

Macey replied. 'Why don't you mind your own business, Tina?' Tina shut up, and turned back. She looked defeated. She had never failed in getting a rumour before. I'm sure she would start another about what happened, why we're crying so hard.

Let's hope Cammie and Zach could return, safe and sound.

The next day is unbearable. Before, we knew the fact that Cammie's here, safe, and we're all waiting for her to come back to reality. That is relatively easier than knowing that Cammie may never come back. Knowing that Cammie may be taken by the Circle, and being tortured now. Knowing that we may never see her again. It's unbearable. EVerytime I thought about it, I'll cry. Luckily, Liz and Macey are here, going thorugh the same thing I am, so we kept each others' sanity. We try to believe that Cammie's there somewhere, she just ran away. It's better than thinking she's dead, or worse, tortured.

After all classes, we all piled in the room. Sobbing. Suddenly, Rachel Morgan's voice rang in the intercom again. 'Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, please report to the Principal's Office.' I could hear the defeated, worry tone in her voice. The depressing tone. I could tell that Cammie's in danger.

We all looked at each other, and sped down to the office the second time in two days. We bursted in the office, finding Abby, Rachel Morgan sitting in the office, crying while trying to discuss things.

'Hey, girls. Zach just phoned. Rome, Colosseum Street, no. 6124. Zach said he followed her to a coffee shop, and thirty men barged in and attacked her. Zach helped her, but was outnumbered. He was hurt and unconscious, and when he woke up, he found Cammie being taken. He then phoned me.'

'What are we waiting for?' I asked, as we all sped into a waiting helicopter, and flew all the way to Rome.

We then found the location Zach described. WE saw Zach lying there, in a pool of blood. He was resting, thank god.

'Do you have a bandage?' Zach asked Rachel as she got out a bandage. 'Yes.' I saw Zach's cut still bleeding. It's horrible.

'Okay. Let's go find Cammie.' He stood up after treating his wound. I could tell he really loved her.

'Do you know where they took her, Zach?' He thought hard for a moment, and then shrugged.

'There's four headquarters. One in New York, one in Toronto, one in Bangkok, one in Italy. I think she's at the Italy headquarters, but I couldn't be sure. There's four possibilities. Italy, then Toronto, then New York, then Bangkok. Let's try them all.'

We all sprang into action. We all piled in the waiting helicopter, and headed to Italy.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you think of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

I sat on the floor. I could feel my blood dripping to the floor. However, my only thought now is Cammie. I struggle to imagine what's happening to her on the headquarters. I tried to walk, but I felt drained of energy. I couldn't walk anyhow, so the only option is to wait for reinforcement, which in this case is Rachel Morgan, and Bex, Liz, and Macey.

I felt myself slipping into sleep, full of nightmares. I occasionally wake up, screaming. I felt alone, once more. Since my father sort of died and my mother turned rougue, I had been alone. Then, Joe Soloman found me at Blackthron, and then soon I found Cammie. Now, with Cammie gone and Joe Soloman in a coma, I don't know what life is anymore. I just know I have to save Cammie from the claws of the COC, and I have to save her fast.

I then drifted into a dreamless sleep. It wasn't long before I heard a helicopter. I stared at Rachel Morgan, Abby and Cammie's three best friends. Finally, hope.

'Zach!' Bex yelled to me as I woke up. I felt better-rested now. I proceeded to stand up, but failed to do so as I stumbled, my face meeting with the floor.

Then, Rachel helped me up. 'Zach, we have a medical centre in the helicopter, we'll help you there.' I nodded.

I was helped into the helicopter. Originally, Rachel volunteered to carry me to the helicopter, but I refused. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a woman carry me, no matter how tired I am?

I was then attended by the medical staff. She treated my wounds, as my thought wandered to Cammie. I imagined her tortured and bruised. Tears welled up in my eyes again. And to think the one who tortured her is my mother, well, that only makes me hate my mother more.

'Zach?' Cammie's mother asked me. 'Do you know where Cammie is?' My mind went blank for a while. Then, I remembered that people are usually tortured in the headquarters. 'There are four headquarters, one in Toronto, one in New York, one on Bangkok, one in Italy. I guess Italy's our best choice.'

Cammmie's mother nodded her head. 'Then Italy we go then.'

We rode the helicopter in absolute silence. I think they're all thinking about Cammie.

Finally, Liz couldn't beat the silence, and broke it. 'Zach?' she asked. 'Did Cammie see you? Did she shut you out too?'

I sighed. 'Yes, Liz. Yes, she did. And she did not notice me. She's in a daze.' I stared off in a distance. 'She'd been avoiding people all day. She'd gotten quite skinny, and she never talks. She kept to herself most of the time. 'I've talked to her, but she just pushes me aside and walks by. I saw tears in here eyes. I guess she's not ready yet. She'd been through a lot.' I sighed and anger flared up inside me as I think how my mother had tortured her.

I had seen her using cruel ways to torture people before. And that's not a pretty sight. I saw torture marks on her arms, and figured out that she's better off not remembering. It's better that way, really.

I closed my eyes, trying to rest. I could tell that all people on the helicopter were all thinking about Cammie. Rachel is worrying about her daughter's safety, and her best friends are all worried about her, and Liz is analysing her behaviour in the past few days. And I'm recalling every encounter with her.

I remembered her face, beautiful and eye-catching. I could always spot her in a crowd, no matter how hard she tries to blend in. Since this is love.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I just hope I'm soon enough, I don't want a dead body.

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I knew that I was caught by the Circle. Then, I sank into unconscious.

I dreamt of Zach, and the faces of all my friends, my mother, aunt Abby, every one I know. Am I going to die? Just let me die already, it's easier than being tortured for information I don't have in the Circle for my sort-of boyfriend's evil mother. Just kill me now.

Then, darkness consumed me. Is this how it feels like to be dead? If yes, then great! Don't ever wake up again. But then, I think of Zach, my friends, my mother. How devasted they all would be. I knew that Zach would go crazy, he already did that once in summer.

And they gave me the motivation. I fought, and fought against the weight on my body. I felt drained of energy, but I kept kicking. Soon, the weight was lifted off my body.

I hear voices. The most malicing voice in the entire world. Catherine Goode's voice. 'Now, Cammie dear, you will give me the information I needed.'

I forced my eyes open. And I saw Zach's mother staring intently at me. 'So, Cammie we meet again. However, this time, I won't let you escape by erasing your memories again. I would finish the job, and you have my word.'

I shivered under her intense gaze. 'Now, get up, Cammie.' I did as she requested.

'Now, guards!' She clapped her hands and two guards came forward. 'Escort her to the torture chamber.' They took hold of my hands and went.

I tried struggling, but I was too weak, and they had me in an irpn grip. I shivered.

'Here, Cammie. Step in, and enjoy. Once you tell us the information we needed, then you can go.'

I remained silent, as the beatings start. I could feel something beating me, leaving nine scars on my body. Then another beating. I got whipped one hundred times. I clenched my teeth, and took it head on. But then, my knees shook, and my hands give way. I slumped down on the floor. The last thought of mine, Zach… I chanted in my mind as I longed for his embrace.

Then, I sank into unconscious.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

The helicopter finally landed at the Italy airport. I jumped out first, showing them our fake passports. Then, I lead flagged down a cab, and told the driver, 'To the Embassy.'

I know for a fact that the Ambassador is a member of the circle. There, we would break in, and go into the underground Italy headquarters of the Circle of Cavan.

Cammie's mom begin distributing our spy equipments, and Liz is also giving out her high-tech prototypes. We put on our comms unit, and we put some guns, knives at our thigh, and at easily accessible places. We wore some bullet-proof jackets, courtesy of Liz. I insisted in taking one more, maybe Cammie may be in there, and she must wear one too. Liz just shrugged.

The cab eventually stopped at the Embassy. We decided to break into the Embassy.

'One, two, three, action.' I whispered as I stalked up to the front door.

'Mr. Geiger?' I addressed the ambassador as a guard stared at me. I cleared my throat. I spotted two guards behind her.

I muttered to my comms unit, calling Bex to shoot them first. I hear two shots, and they fell to the floor, dead.

The guard in front of me heard the shots, and somehow figured out that I am in intruder. I saw the realisation in his eyes as I lashed out, striking her in the face. He stumbled unconscious.

I put a napotine patch on the three guards' forehead as we pointed guns at the doorway, itching closer and closer to danger in each step. But we're spies, and we're used to it.

We itched towards the door, our equipments ready. Suddenly, the door bursted open, and in walked ten guards. They were on guard, I guess, and were as startled as all of us. I didn't hesitate a minute before tackling him, knocking him unconscious, Bex spinned a roundhouse kick, and knocked out two guards. Rachel and Abby, closely following me, lashed out and knocked two of them unconscious. Macey had one guard in a chokehold, and was interrogating him. 'Where is Cammie?' She asked. He didn't answer. 'Where could we know?' This time he answered. Control room.

I think that whatever was behind that door must be something about Cammie. Maybe where she is, maybe she's there. I was suddenly bursting with energy. I kicked two of them, added a punch to their heads as they slumped down. The other three came to attack me. Bex had one of them in a choke hold, and I believe he's going to die. I waited for them to dash towards me, and ducked their kicks, attacking them from behind. I had two of them in a choke hold too, as they fell unconscious.

We put ten napotine patches on them as we continued heading to the control room or the cells, trying to find a clue to where Cammie was.

'Liz, the control room.' I asked Liz, as she began to ramble in some scientific language like 'one slash floor room number 1568, seeing the tubes overhead and follow ahead…' that no one understands.

'Liz, English, please.' Macey requested as Liz let out a frustrated sigh. 'Go up to the first floor, it's supposed to be on your left after 20 steps. Yes, go to the first floor, then turn right… turn left… turn right… walk into the hallway…turn left, there.' We followed her guidance as she led us through the maze of hallways.

Before we went in the room, Liz added two more things that made me more cautious and furious. 'Guys, there are three things I wanna add. One, the room is quite spacious, and there's a meeting right now, people in the Italy headquarters. Not some world-side meetings, however. They have guns. Second, this I think Zach would be interested to know. Your mother, Catherine Goode, is in that room. Third, I love you guys, hope you guys a successful mission!' Then the comms went silent.

I took a deep breath? Ready? I raised my eyebrows. They all nodded. I kicked open the door with all the strength I could muster. There's about fifty of them. They were all alarmed.

I quickly began shooting. One down, two down, three down, four down, five down, six down, seven down, eight down, nine down, ten down… Then I saw a guy approaching me. I kicked him, and punched him squarely on the chest. He fell backwards a little before regaining his balance, and that's all I needed. I punched his jaw and hit his head at the back. Then, three more guys approach me as I used a roundhouse kick and knocked three of them unconscious on the ground.

I saw Macey and Abby punching them in their private place, and when they're regaining their balance, they knocked them unconscious. Bex and Rachel used a roundhouse kick and knocked them out. Then, they started shooting at agents in a distance.

I shot the man at a distance as they tried to approach me. Not to sound braggy or anything, but I have excellent aim. I shot twenty already.

Then, I felt a punch on my jaw. I felt pain as I stumbled backwards, and that is the worst decision I have ever made. He punched my head, and I felt dizziness. I saw Macey finishing off the last person as they stood beside a window, preparing to flee. Macey froze completely, since Catherine Goode was standing, gun pointing to Macey.

She was shooting when I slammed into her, and the gun fell from her hands. I grabbed it, and pointed it to her neck, 'Tell me where Cammie is, or I would kill you.'

My evil mother just laughed. Yes, she laughed. Devilishly.

'Oh, you wouldn't kill your own mother, would you, Zachy-boy?' I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her face.

'I would if she threatened my friend.' I threatened her as she backed off. 'Fine. I'll tell you where Cammie is. She's at the New York headquarters.'

I nodded. That makes some sense. I smiled. Then, I am thinking where's the headquarters when suddenly the gun was knocked out of my hand. I fought back, punching and kicking everyone randomly. I shot three people, and they fell.

Then, my mother pointed a gun at my chest. I punched her as she shot me. I'm waiting for the impact, but it never came. The fact that I'm wearing a bullet-proof jacket saved me.

My mother stared at her gun, dumbfounded. 'No, it couldn't be. This gun is supposed to shoot through every bullet-proof jacket.'

I smirked. 'Catherine Goode, you're outdated then.' I felt renewed of energy. I punched and kicked the one who held me in the face. Then, I tackled the person behind me. I saw Catherine Goode, my supposed mother, standing there smirking. 'You have gotten good, Zachy.' I wanted to punch her, but there's too many people here.

A person kicked me in my private place. I felt pain, but I continued. Then, suddenly, I felt a punch to my back-brain, and I stumbled. The pain adding the dizziness was just too much.

I weakened slightly, as they attacked me. They continuously punched me as I struggled. At least when they all focused on me, the girls could escape. 'Go.' I said into the comms unit. They don't need to be told twice.

I know I had been caught, but I know they would not kill me. They would just torture me a little. Not so horrible as Cammie, since I'm their leader's son. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the girls climbing out the window, landing safely. Then, I felt darkness consume me as I sank into unconscious.

**Please review and comment! Give me some ideas! Pretty please, with strawberries on top?!**


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I was floating. I felt myself submerging into the water, sinking deeper and deeper down below.

I don't know how long has passed. I don't know how long it was. I just know it hurts to stay alive. I kept chanting to myself, 'Just let me die already'.

My eyes stayed close, they wouldn't open. I know that I'm either unconscious, or in a coma. I wanted to know where I am, but it's kind of hopeless. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't smell anything. I lost all my five senses. I guess I'm in coma then.

Then, something gave me intense pain. At first, it's just a prickle, but then it's burning me to my core. I felt exhausted, and completely pained. But it felt like my soul was disconnected to my body. No matter what I do, my body won't obey my orders.

I felt like I had been in this nightmare for years. I kept asking myself, 'Am I dead?' If I am dead, the light will come, and I'll pass to either the heavens or hell. Anything that is better than here. Well, actually, hell is worse, but I am a Christian anyway.

I lost count of time. The pain's there, always. I tried to dream.

I dream of Zach. I dreamt of me, in his arms, once again. For the one and last time, before I'm tortured and died. I longed for it, as much as my dream. I imagined his wrong, tingling breath on my neck, whispering and comforting me as I lied on his chest and cried. How safe and protected he made me feel when he wrapped me in an embrace. How his green eyes made me sink deeper and deeper, till tears fall out. How his smirk used to reassure me, telling me everything is all right. How his arms stretched out, protecting me from the harsh reality, keeping me sane. How he looked at me, the tender eyes, the concerned and worried expression, filled with worry for me. Everything about him.

But now, I recalled him chatting and laughing with Bex. The same old jealousy hit me as I hurt inside. The hurt and betrayal I felt intensified a thousand times. Now that I'm going to die, I wanted to be in Zach's arms once again. But I know this is impossible. He was with Bex now.

I was hurt the moment I saw Bex and Zach chatting, rounding the corner. Then, I came to reality. Zach Goode had just broke my heart, and I swear, no one's ever going to break my heart again. I'll be tough, or at least I'll try. If I survived the tortures and they let me go.

These things are too heart-wrenching to think about, let alone dream. I directed my thoughts to my fantasies, a fairytale I would never have. I dreamt of me, finding all my answers. I dreamt of me, talking happily with Bex, Liz and Macey, chatting together, just like old times. Me and Zach together, just like old times. Me crying into my mother's clothes, just like old times. Me, worrying about how to pass all my exams in flying colours, just like old times. But deep down, I know it's impossible.

An intense pain shot through my chest. I found that my soul is connected to my body again. I tried to lift my eyelids. No, it's impossible. I then decided to try using my ears to listen to anything, anything. I wanted to know where I am. Am I still in the Circle, or am I being saved? I really hope it's the latter. But I know fantasies don't come true. Not always anyway.

I heard something that sinks my heart. Catherine Goode's voice. 'Cameron Morgan, I know you can hear me. Give us the information, or write it down if you like. Or your little boyfriend would die.'

Who is she talking about? She must have thought Zach still loved me. I internally sighed.

'We want the list. I believe Matthew Morgan gave it to you one day. Give it to us, and we won't bother you anymore.' Catherine Goode said.

What list? I was pondering the question as I felt pain. I peeled open my eyelids.

'That's better.' Catherine said as she began an interrogation period.

There are no windows in the room. It's just a while room, with no furniture. Actually, it's a cell. I refused to answer every question. And of course I won't be able to answer it either, according to her sources, I'm mute. She provided me a pad of paper, but I'm not writing anything. Not now, not ever.

'Not saying anything, are you, Cammie dear?' Catherine fake cooed. Adding a devilish smile. 'Then the tortures begin until you would.'

I felt pain. A guard whipped me loads of times. 'Just say something, Cammie. You aren't that loyal to the Gallagher Academy, are you? You aren't that loyal to your father, aren't you?' That word filled me with anger. I clenched my teeth. I took the beatings head on. I felt pain on my back, my legs, my ankles, everywhere. But I still wouldn't give in. I felt tears welled up in my eyes. Not because I was sad, and weak, but because it was actually hurting. I struggle to put on an emotionless face.

'Now, you get one more chance to talk. Then, the tortures start again.' Catherine Goode's voice entered my ear.

However, I made no move to talk. I will never betray my family like that. I wouldn't betray everyone I once loved, before the memory loss. I still love them, deep down, so I guess I won't betray them.

I clenched my teeth. I shook my head firmly. She grinned. 'I had forgotten one small thing, Cammie. Your little pathetic boyfriend,' She implicating Zach, my ex-boyfriend. My heart lurches. I mean, he betrayed me. I mean, I think I still love him, but I buried those feelings deep down already. I was lost, hoping to find answers. The lost memories that I wanted so bad. And along the way, they seemingly abandoned me one by one. They didn't, completely, but I don't talk to them anymore. Literally, and I don't talk about my feelings anymore. I shrank back.

She continued. 'Had broken into the Italy headquarters, and was outnumbered. We would execute him if you don't tell us the information.'

Wait, she's telling me Zach broke into the headquarters? I guess he wanted something there. And I don't think she would. She isn't so cold-hearted that she would murder her own son. No, I guess not. Especially after how she saved Zach's life in the tombs. Which, now, my heart lurches again. Oh, how I had fallen for this boy, and how he had broken my heart.

I may still care about him, but I treasure loyalty more. Besides, I believe he would tell me not to tell her anything.

I firmly shook my head, determination in my fiery eyes.

'Oh, I see you had chosen the slowest way to die.'

The beatings start again, more intense than before. The beatings kept coming, just when I thought it stopped hurting, another came, and I was doubling over with pain. At least, as much as I could when I was chained to a handcuff.

Finally, I felt dizziness in my mind. Please, please, just let me die. My life is worse already. Just kill me now. No one will ever remember that me, Cammie Morgan, once The Chameleon, had ever existed in the whole world.

I sank into darkness again.

* * *

**Please review and comment! I'm satisfied with the result, but now I have higher standards! Please comment! I really, really want to know your opinions! Pretty please! **


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

'Zachy-dear?' I heard my evil mother's voice ringing in my ears. I wanted to block my memories, to block the one who tortures Cammie, the one who brought her so much pain, so much agony. I wanted to block it, but I can't.

'Zachy-boy. Open your eyes, your mother's here.' Uh, I want to puke. That evil little bitch is not my mother. Mothers should be caring, should care for her son, but my mom did neither. Instead, she tried to torture the one her son loved.

I grumbled internally. I hate my mother with every fibre of my being. I felt that my whole body is shouting, 'REJECT! DANGEROUS!' Yes, that's right. My mother's dangerous.

My heart wrenches again as I think about how Cammie must feel. I know my mother wouldn't torture me like how she tortured Cammie. I must save her, and I'd better save her soon.

'Zachy, open your eyes.' I hear Catherine Goode's voice again. She's not my mother anymore. Whatever. I hate that nickname.

I opened my eyes. There she was, standing right into my eyes. I stared at her back, with an icy-cold stare.

'Wow, Zach, you defy your mother,' She spit out the word mother with an evil grin. 'Just for that little brat?' How dare she call Cammie a brat! I wanted to punch her, right there. However, my hand is handcuffed.

'I would teach you a lesson later, Zach. Now, I just need to attend to some things. I would teach you your lesson later.' With that she was gone.

I sighed. What happened to Cammie? I came to the conclusion that she was not in the Italy headquarters. Cammie is in the New York headquarters. My mother lies, but my only option is to follow her instructions. Maybe I could find a loophole somewhere.

What happened to Cammie? I hope she wasn't dead yet.

Just then, I heard the heavy footsteps of a guard approaching. I braced myself as the guard walked in. It's my old friend, Peters, he, like me, is a son of a member of the circle. He's not a rebel, like me, but he would not absolutely obey the orders either.

'Zach…' He hesitated. Then he continued. 'I know you love her, I could see it in your eyes. Can you tell me what it felt like?'

I could tell that he is contemplating whether he should help me or not. I decided to answer him. Instead, I do better. 'Like when I see her, everything is fine. I feel safe. She lights up my whole world. And her eyes sparkled like diamonds. I would go to extreme lengths to protect her. She's my whole life.'

I coughed. Tears spilled out of my eyes, but I don't make any move to wipe them. They rolled down my cheeks, and then fell to the floor.

Then, I continued. 'When she kisses you, you couldn't think of anyone but her. We are the only people in the entire universe. How my entire world spin when I kiss her. How sad I feel when she shuts me out when she lost her memory. How my heart wrenches when I see her, lost and hurt. How angry I feel when I find out my own mother tortured her. How she could make me, Zach Goode, cry for the first time in his whole life.' Then, my voice broke. But I still continued.

'Do you think it is clever to torture people to get answers? DO you think they deserved it? You see how the COC tortured people. They are cold-blooded. And they, could even torture their own sons,' I pointed to me with my eyes, 'If they betrayed them, without a blink of the eye.'

Then, I silently cried, letting the tears spill freely. Then, he looked like he decided.

'At night, I would come and take you out. I would disguise you and let you out. But you'd better not tell anyone.' He said. I smiled. Then he left.

Yes! I could escape here by midnight! Then I could save Cammie! I thought about what I said again. I missed Cammie, and I love her.

I closed my eyes, dreaming about her talking again, smiling again, with absolute bliss in her eyes. She kissing me again, like how we kissed the night we went into the tombs. The electric sparks I feel, and the fact that I'm sure she felt it too.

I promise myself, I will get her to normal again, no matter how much I had to go through. I love her. And she deserved it.

Just then, I heard footsteps again. But this time, I recognised my mother. She walked in, with a tape on her hands. Then, a guard carried in a TV.

Oh, no. I think she's making me watch Cammie's torture. I shivered. I don't think I could take it.

'Zachy dear, this is your lesson. Enjoy,' then, she walked away, with two guards by my side, guarding me. I sighed.

I saw Cammie in a coma. In a white room. I didn't recognise the room, however. It must be new. Then, she woke up, with my mother's malicing voice next to her ears, whispering to her. I see her wake up then. Then, my mother asked her something. She shook her head. Then again. Then again. Until my mother gave up.

'Torture!' She barks. The guard next to her beats her as I winced. She clenched her teeth together, as the guard whipped her. I can't help it, I screamed. She looked so weak, so vulnerable, I wanted to rush in and save her. But I know it's impossible.

Then, what seems like an eternity later, the beatings stop. I see Cammie, she's still clenching her teeth. At least she wasn't unconscious. That's better than nothing.

Then, I see my mother, saying, 'Now, you get one more chance to talk. Then, the tortures start again.'

I hope she shook her head. She did. At least she's strong. I don't believe for one second she would nod her head. She didn't.

My mother laughed, and makes me want to punch her. I lunged at the TV screen, only to have those handcuffs hold me back. I yelled and yelled at her, vicious things. The guards hit me, but I don't care. Eventually, I calmed down.

'I had forgotten one small thing, Cammie. Your little pathetic boyfriend, had broken into the Italy headquarters, and was outnumbered. We would execute him if you don't tell us the information.' I wanted to kill my mother. I don't' believe she would kill me for one second. Besides, how dare she use me against her, helpless and lost?

I clenched my teeth, my jaw clenched. She shook her head firmly. I'm proud of her, but I still pitied her. I wanted so much to bear the pain for her. I wanted to push her out and let the guards beat me instead. But I couldn't, since it's just a video.

I saw them beating her. Then, I saw her head fell. She's unconscious.

My mother barked. 'She's unconscious. Leave her be until the next session.' With that, she's gone. The video ended.

Then, the guards leave. I'm on my own again. My mother's goal had worked. She had broken me. But, she didn't know I had help. And I'm going to break out tonight. And that video filled me with determination to save her, and I would stop at nothing.

Then, Peters came in. He threw me some disguises. 'Let's go.' He said. We walked out of the headquarters, me pretending as one of the guards. Then, I walked out. He waved goodbye. 'Good luck, old friend.' Then he's gone.

I stared at the streets. I borrowed a phone from a nearby coffee shop. Then, I phoned Liz.

'Liz, it's Zach, come get me here.' She replied a single word, 'Okay.'

A few minutes later, I could hear a helicopter in a distance. It landed right in front of me, and I climbed up. Then, the helicopter zoomed up into the sky.

I saw Macey, Liz, Bex, Rachel and Abby. 'I escaped.' I said. 'And I think she's at the New York headquarters.' Then, the helicopter turned and we headed towards New York.

* * *

**Please review! I really want to know what you think! And also, I finally figured out what the ratings mean. Do you guys think I should change it into a T? Since I figured K = Kids, T = Teenagers, and M = Mature, isn't it? Do you guys think T's better? Also, enjoy! Hope you guys like it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the first chapter! Reviews?**

* * *

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I felt myself resurface from a dark black pit hole. I could breath just fine. I felt content, right here. I don't want to open my eyes, but I know I would be forced to soon. I decided to just enjoy now till the tortures begin.

The question burned in my head. Why did Zach go to the headquarters? The logical part of me knows for an absolute fact that he's there for something, not someone. But a part of me wants him to be there for me. I know it's impossible.

The security here is too tight. I know it's near to impossible to get out of here. I felt drained, defeated, desperate. I may die here, I realised. And I really hope I did. And soon. I don't want to be tortured anymore. Courtesy of the Circle. I was feeling empty inside too, also courtesy of the Circle.

I lost my friends, I lost my sort of boyfriend. I lost everyone. But I know it's safer. I couldn't bring myself to talk to them, not anymore.

A lot of people say that when you feel alone, someone would always guide you out of your misery. But not for me. Not for a spy. For me, Cammie Morgan, no one's there for me. No one's there to help me, though I just longed it so much.

I know it's the right thing to do, to shut them out. I feel empty, but I don't need them solving my problems for me. I could solve them myself. And those would get them in danger. I had realised, in the past year, that everyone gets hurt but me. Everyone protected me, and died. I should die, but I didn't. I feel guilty, but I know I shouldn't.

I think they'll feel better to know I shut them out. When they know I failed my mission, and came back in a box, or when I went MIA, they would not get hurt so much. Since they were already hurt before. Yes, it's better that way actually.

It hurts so much to make that decision. Before, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to them, so I became mute. Now, I know I could talk, but I decided not to. I still couldn't bring myself to talk to them, but there's one more reason supporting it. It's for their own protection. They'll all get hurt because of me, because of our friendship. Why don't I just break it off while I still can? Protect them from possible danger? It's better that way.

I dreamt about that fairytale again. The fantasy I would never have. Me in Zach arms, talking and chatting, laughing again, the smile reaching our eyes. Him wrapping his protective arms around me, protecting me from the whole world. I daydreamed about him every living moment of my life in the cell. It filled me with renewed energy. I tried to hide the thought that it would never happen. But I couldn't. Sometimes, a lone tear rolled down my cheek as I tried to control it. But I couldn't. And in the end I just gave up and let it fall.

I kept a mental picture of Bex, Liz and Macey. They warmed my heart, but it also ached. The first thing that popped into my mind when their mental pictures pop up, is a warm feeling, like I'm home. Then, I'm reminded of the reality, as I know I could never chat with them like old times, I could never hug them like old times, I could never tell them all my secrets. The full reality hits me as I shivered. I could never see them again.

I felt horrible. I realised that I'm going to die. And I'm going to die here. I sighed.

I opened my eyes. I saw myself in a dark room. With absolute silence. Maybe they'll starve me to death.

I tried relieving the happy memories in my life. I know it's sad, to see the people I love but shut out again. It's heart-wrenching actually, but it's better than none. Maybe I'll let myself wallow in self-pity.

I remembered that day in the circus where my dad brought me. The mere mention of his name brought tears to my eyes. Everyone I love brought tears to my eyes.

I remembered how I looked at the circus, laughing with my dad. That's the last happy memory I had with my dad. I urged myself not to cry as I moved to another memory.

This time, I saw the Gallagher Academy. I was drinking tea with my mother. We were laughing. Those were good times, times when danger wasn't that near. It was pleasant. I missed my mother. I cried again.

I was soaked in tears as I curled up into a ball in the cell. I wrapped my arms around myself, offering shelter. It was then I realised, that now, I was truly alone. With no one to help me, even no one to care about me. Absolutely no one in the entire universe.

Then, I remembered that day in the tombs. How Zach saved me. And the way he kissed me, it's pretty heated. I love the tingly feeling it made on my lips, love how he made me feel special. Now, he'll never be a part of my life. I'll be among those thousands that his mother killed, and no one would remember me.

Then, as I feared, I heard a set of footsteps coming. 'Cammie. We have something for you…' I heard Catherine Goode's voice. I hate her.

She came in, then two guards followed her, carrying a if plasma TV with a big screen. I think they're making me watch someone's torture.

Please, please don't let it be my mother… I begged to God. Please… I still love my mother… And I know my mother would do anything for me, just don't let it be her! Then, I changed my mind… Don't let it be Bex, Macey, or Liz! Especially not sweet, innocent Liz… please! Then, I added one more to the list, Zach. If I had to see him again, even in the TV, I would be heart-broken, and I may get emotionally unstable. I decided that whoever it was, I must pull an emotionless face.

I saw Catherine in the video say something to a person. I looked at the person and gasped. Zach.

Just seeing him broke my heart to pieces. It hurts so much. I know it'll hurt much more when I saw him being tortured, I know. I tried closing my eyes, but Catherine in real life would just beat me and force me to open my eyes.

I try to think that he's coming for me, but I still think he's there for something. And he was unfortunate enough to get caught. And Catherine is making me watch his torture, but actually just the sight of him broke me into tears. Yes, I'm in deep trouble.

I saw him getting beaten as his jaw clenched. His eyes were fixated on something, screaming, and he would mutter something, I think it's someone's name, under his breath. Maybe it's Bex. Oh no, that means she was caught too? No! Thought I do am jealous with her.

After a while, the video ended. 'Cammie? Information?' Catherine Goode threatened as I shook my head again. 'No? Then you would regret it, Cammie dear.' Catherine Goode's voice flow through my ears as I felt the pain, intensifying.

My old bruises hadn't faded yet, so they hurt a whole lot, intensifying a hundred times. I clenched my teeth, trying to refrain from screaming. I hate Catherine Goode. I hate Catherine Goode. I chanted in my head as I try to remain a clear head. It was quite a while till the beatings stop. I heard Catherine barked, 'What?' I guess a guard interrupted her.

Then the guard said something that making the pain intensify in my chest, breaking me from my trance. 'Miss, your son escaped yesterday.'

Then, she fumed. I think she was expressing her anger out on me, since she hit me double hard. I started seeing stars, and it was not long before I fade out of consciousness.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! Give me some reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! Tell me what you feel!**

* * *

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

I watched the helicopter land at the New York airport. My heart sank. Let's hope I'm in time. I don't think my evil mother would kill her just yet. I fumed as the thought of my mother torturing her. I hate my mother.

I got out of the helicopter, fuming still, and walked straight to a taxi, motioning them to follow me. 'Times Square.' I said to the taxi driver as the six of us piled in.

'There are six of you, Sir.' The taxi driver stumbled. I almost felt pity for him.

'Do I look like I care?' I asked him as he shrivelled under my intense gaze. Just then, Rachel, Abby and Macey, Bex used their feminine persuasion. 'Please, we're in a hurry, and our friend here is just a teeny bit impolite…' Macey trailed off. He still looked conflicted. Then, Macey changed her strategy.

'In case you hadn't notice, I'm the Senator's daughter. Macey McHenry.' The taxi driver looked dazed. Then, he nodded as he drove off.

Actually, I don't really think she is in the New York headquarters. I passed out the comms units, and told them that we just break in and go to the Control Room. Find her location. If she is at this headquarter, find her. If not, retreat immediately. They seem to understand, since I knew if we don't sneak around, we would be out-numbered.

The taxi stopped. Rachel took care of the fare while I stalked out, towards the mall. I heard Rachel tell Liz to go to a nearby hotel and start hacking the security cameras. Liz nodded. I gave her the address of the store. Then she nodded again, and marched off.

The girls followed me as I walked in an electronics store. I saw no customers.

'Action.' I whispered into my comms unit as I see Rachel kicking the shop keeper and snap a napotine patch on his forehead. Then, she casually asked, 'What then?' I heard Liz rattling off directions.

I silently walked to the store room. I pressed a few buttons, and dragged the unconscious man's fingerprints on that device. Then, a trapdoor opened.

We went in, and there's a dumbwaiter. I pressed the floor Control Room, and stalked out. I saw no guards. I went in, taking out a gun. I reached the Control Room fast, with the girls behind me. Luckily, there's just two guards inside, and we knocked them out cold before they could trigger an alarm. Rachel put a napotine patch on each of their foreheads.

I fiddled around for information about Cammie. I found a big folder, named 'Cammie'. I opened it briefly, seeing the words, 'At Toronto headquarters'. Then, I took the file, motioned for the girls to go, and went to the dumbwaiter.

I saw three guards pursuing us as we ran. I guessed they noticed us. Bex ran to them and kicked them with a roundhouse kick. Then, she had one of them in a chokehold as Abby tackled two of them down on the floor. Macey snapped a napotine patch on their foreheads and Rachel, motioning for us to hurry up.

We all piled in the dumbwaiter and went up. I heard gunshots following us when we ran. Rachel was frantically talking in her phone, I think she's arranging a helicopter with Liz to pick us up. I smiled. We got her file alright. And she's at Toronto. I should've known my mother lied. But it doesn't matter, we know why the Circle wants her now. We might know what happened in the summer too.

We rushed out of the store room, me barely avoiding a bullet. Everyone was fine. We rushed outside, finding a waiting helicopter, thanks to Rachel.

We went in, as the door closed, I swear I could see Catherine Goode, smirking. God, I hate her. Liz was already in the helicopter, waiting.

We sped towards Toronto. I opened the file, and threw the file across the floor. There it said, 'Information on computer,' Then a link. I hate myself!

At least I know she's in Toronto. I relaxed. We're going to find her now.

The helicopter sped towards Toronto. 'Sleep for a well, Zach. I could tell you're tired.' Rachel said. Actually, she is a way better mother than Catherine Goode. I hate my mother.

'Okay.' I answered as I slept. I dreamt of Cammie. I will see her soon enough. Suddenly, reality hits me as my heart sank again. She's still shutting me out. But then I swear, I would still save her, no matter what it costs me. No matter that she's still shutting me out.

I dreamt of Cammie in my arms. Peaceful, I haven't seen her like that for a long time. Then, my mother charged in, tearing me away from her. I see my mother torturing her again, this time with double force. I screamed, as I heard a voice, 'Zach? It's okay, it's just a dream.' I woke up, and saw Rachel looking at me with a concerned expression on her face.

She cleared her throat. 'We're here. I have a friend here which would be our transport.'

I told her, 'No, I would rather drive myself.'

I slipped into the car, a silver Volvo. Then, the girls went in, and I drove, exceeding the speed limit. But I don't care. Spies don't get caught speeding. And I'm proud of it.

I stopped in front of an abandoned shed. 'This is it.' I said, as I went in. The girls were hot on my heels as I went in. Liz stayed in the silver Volvo with her laptop. I pressed a very secret button and punched in a code, wearing a pair of gloves. Then, the wall changed into metal ones, and a doorway revealed itself. We walked in.

I guess Catherine knew we would break in. But she didn't know we would break in at this entrance, so she sent the guards elsewhere guarding the main one. I saw seven guards heading towards us, yelling. They're just on patrol.

Catherine didn't know I knew this entrance. I knew this because of my sneaking and reading classified files in my mother's study every night. It pays off, eventually.

Bex ran forward as she got on of them in a chokehold. Abby kicked a roundhouse kick, and the other girls tackled the other guards. I saw a guard running for the alarm, and I deflected him easily. He looked startled, but he punched me. Tried to anyway. At that same time, I punched him in the stomach and he staggered back. I punched him again in the jaw, and snapped a napotine patch on his forehead again.

Then, I saw the ten guards being taken care of. Napotine patches were on all of them's foreheads. I shrugged. I went straight to the cell.

Luckily, there are no guards on the way. We walked to the cell entrance, and then I saw ten. We began again.

Macey ran forward and attacked. I ran forward and blocked the alarm. The others fought, as I deflected every guard who tried to trigger the alarm.

Soon, every one of the guards is on the ground. 'Liz, where is Cammie?' I asked Liz, and she replied. 'I guess Rm. 6182.'

I walked to that cell, broke open the door. My heart lurched and wrenched, and I felt hurt, pain, pity, sorrow, anger, happiness, relief all at the same time. In there, laid Cammie, unconscious, bloody and bruised.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the story? Tell me what you feel! Pretty please...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a while, so thanks for reading this. My schedule is real tight these days, and I don't have much time. Maybe give me some reviews? They help motivate me a little! Thanks! Enjoy, and tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story! **

* * *

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I felt a numbing pain. I think Catherine's still hitting me. I felt pain intensifying a thousand times every second. I tried forming a scream, but my mouth won't move. My soul felt detached from my body, but I still feel the overwhelming pain taking over my body. It hurts, it really did.

Time passed, but I don't know where I am anymore. I don't even care about the time. The most important thing I care about now is the pain. It intensified, every second, and I couldn't bear it. I tried screaming, but I can't. It's like I'm frozen.

Just let me die already! I yelled at Catherine. Just let me die already! I'm spent! I don't have any information you need, and no one cared about me anymore. Life's already hard for me as it was. Just die already! I cursed in my heart, maybe that'll comfort me a little bit.

It didn't. Then, I felt a pain so numbing that I felt that I'm on fire, with pain. Suddenly, a thought occurred in my mind. An image. Of me and Zach, together, with his hand casually draped over my shoulder. This filled me with bliss, and content. It didn't hurt so much now, but it still hurt. Physically.

I tried to stay in that moment, reaching out in my heart, like how the girl with the matches reach out to her imagery grandmother before she died. But everyone knows it isn't possible to really reach her. And it was like that for me.

I reached and reached, but every time I reached further, the image went deeper and further. My hand isn't long enough. I felt a jab of pain radiating through me, but I don't care. All I care about is that image, that vague sense that maybe if I reached out to him, he would be here again, by my side. But deep down, I know it never is possible.

Then, bit by bit, the me there dissipated. She was replaced by another person, Bex. Is this how it felt to be dumped? And the only person you think about before you die is the one who dumped you? That's pathetic, but it's true.

Normally, people won't die by being tortured. But my life isn't normal, never was. I am a spy, and if I'm not good enough, I get caught. And I did. That means I'm not good enough.

I'm not good enough to not be caught. I'm not good enough for my mother to talk to me. I'm not good enough to not lose my memory. I'm not good enough to be with my friends, to chat with my friends. Just like old times. I'm not good enough for Zach to love me, like he used to. And all of this is because I got caught and lost my memory.

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. That, adding the pain I felt on my body, forms a wall, suffocating me. I couldn't breathe; I could feel myself giving in, bit by bit. I gasped internally, trying to get out of death's grasp. But then, I felt myself drained of energy. Just let me die now. It's better than the harsh reality.

Just then, the pain stopped. Abruptly. I could feel the pain still, but there is no pressure added on it. I internally groaned and smiled at the same time. Maybe I'll escape death. But what would be the point in that? There'll be nothing for me to live for. Absolutely nothing in the whole entire world. Nothing.

Just then, I felt something. I thought it was agony, but it isn't. It's a sense of contentment, and security. A sense of bliss. I faintly heard a whisper. Then, I felt someone pick me up.

I screamed internally, but then of course no one heard me. The places that it made contact with me hurt a hell lot. It hurts. I felt blood dripping out there, but that person's grip on me didn't falter a bit.

Maybe that was a captor, or my rescuer. Either way, I love to be pessimistic. It's better that way. If I was optimistic, and think it was my rescuer, and it turns out it wasn't, I would be disappointed, left with a shattered hope. And hope shattered everything. 'Don't let yourself hope.' A voice in me told me. And I listened to it.

I couldn't afford to be optimistic. It would kill me. However, I still felt contentment and bliss, pure happiness. That sense covered my pain, overcame all pains I am experiencing in the moment.

I hear more whispers, but this time it gave me a sense of comfort. I felt much better, and the pain subsided bit by bit, by the whisper. It's beautiful, but vaguely familiar.

I didn't care that my body hurts, I didn't care that the whisper sounds familiar, I only strain to listen to the beautiful sing-song whisper. I felt that it gave a comfort song a whole new meaning. It's beautiful, strangely comforting. I felt my strength coming back, but my soul's still detached from my body. I would stay in this moment, if I could, forever and always.

~~~Zachary Goode~~~

I felt my legs give way as I sank to the ground. She looked horrible. I knelt down, trying to get back my drained energy. I felt tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried to stop them falling.

I walked over to her body in wobbly steps. I reached her, and caressed her face. She was real this time, not in some nightmares in my dreams. She is real.

Tears fell down as I rejoiced. How many times had I imagined seeing her again. She consumed my every thought. How happy I felt to find her here, alive. Just then, I took a good look at her. She got a lot of cuts on her face, body, and a knife cut on her thigh. I cried even more, imagining the agony it caused her, how it was my mother, that evil bitch, that inflicted the pains on her. God, I hate my mother, Catherine Goode. That bitch!

God, I never cried. I thought as I wiped another tear that rolled down my cheek. This girl, the girl I love, had me crying. Zachary Goode never cried. But the one now did. Normally I would've cared. But now, it's pathetic. I don't care about anything, the fact that I'm kneeling here, in danger of being attacked. I don't care about the fact that I never cried, or hardly anyway. I only cared about the girl in front of me, the girl I love.

'Zach, would it be a good idea if we go now?' I heard Macey yell as I break out if my trance.

'Yes, I guess.' I answered, and proceeded to pick her up. She couldn't be that heavy, and it turns out she wasn't. I had her in a firm grip, my grip never faltering. I wrapped my arms around her, and stood up.

I clenched my fist, and said, 'Let's go.' Then, we all dashed out of the headquarters. I held Cammie in one hand and a rifle in the other. I don't know what came over me, but when I saw guards I shot them immediately.

After a while, we went out of the headquarters. Liz got a helicopter waiting for us, and we stepped into the helicopter and sped towards the Gallagher Academy hospital ward.

The doctor came and carried Cammie away with a bed. I followed them, trying to keep up. The girls are all hot on my heels.

It was an impatient wait. I see doctors huddled around her fragile body. I heard the machine beeping, but stopping once in a while. I watched the line go flat, but then beating again.

My heart was on fire. Please survive, Cammie. Please, for me, just stay alive. Keep your heart beating. Please!

Tears continued to fall as I looked at Cammie. Tears clouded my vision as I closed my eyes, going into a dreamless sleep.

It was a while later when I was shaken awake. 'Zach!' I heard Rachel shout. I slowly peeled open my eyelids.

'What?' I asked. Rachel's eyes were hollow, and red, as if she had been crying. I looked over at the girls, Abby, Bex, Macey and Liz. Their eyes are red too, red from crying.

'What?' I asked again. Rachel broke into tears. She barely contained her sobs as she said the words that I dreaded the most.

'Zach, Cammie's in a coma, and she's not waking up.'

* * *

**Mm, so is this chapter good? Acceptable? I think it's okay. So, reviews please? I want some motivation to write another chapter! What do you think of the story? Give me some reviews! Thanks a lot!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I updated! Do you like it? A reader reminded me of Zammie, so I put some here. Though Cammie's on the defensive. And I don't plan on finishing the story so soon… so there would be some Zammie, I promise! Now, the chapter's up, reviews please?**

* * *

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

I don't know how long I had slept, but I felt like it's a long time. I felt like I'm in a heavenly place, fully drenched in happiness. I had a feeling I was being rescued.

Then, I gradually opened my eyes. I saw a white room. I blinked. And grinned a little. This is the Gallagher Girls Academy hospital ward! I'm rescued! I wanted to do a happy dance right here, right now, but I found that's impossible. I was tied to the bed.

I panicked and looked down. Oh, luckily, they are only little tubes that linked to a big machine. I take in all the room. Somehow, I saw a certain green-eyed boy just sitting there, dozing off. Zach.

Tears started to spill as I tried desperately to keep it back. Why isn't he with Bex? I stared at him, open-mouthed, dumbfounded. I thought of all those times we had together. Missions, some chance encounters, that day in the gauge, and also, and especially that day in the tombs.

My memories flooded back to that day, that wonderful, fateful and Zach-y day. My lips still tingled where his passionate kisses touched me, that hungry kiss. I love how it feels, but it hurts.

I stared at his lips, full-in-thought. Now that I see him again, all those doubts came flooding back. I couldn't believe he is with Bex now! Anyway, it's all my fault for running away without him. And getting caught. Getting brain-washed. I'm not good enough. For him. For everything. For everyone. My friends, my mother, Zach, everyone.

Tears sting my eyes as my eyes were puffy red. I let myself cry silently, thinking how I wasn't good enough. Apparently now, everyone abandoned me. Everyone.

I didn't know how long I stared at Zach, I just know that I couldn't cry anymore, and my eyes dried. I still stared at him, with sorrowful, red and puffy eyes, hoping him to tell me I'm good enough for him, but I know it's almost impossible.

Suddenly, I get an overwhelming motivation to die. Maybe if I ended my life now, no one would care about me anymore. No one cares, since I'm not good enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Zach's head jerk up. I think he could feel my stare on him. His face worried which I don't know how he managed it, but it is. But then, when he saw my eyes, my red and puffy eyes, he smiled. Real wide. Yes, he honestly to God smiled widely.

'Cammie! You're awake! You know you have been in a coma for two weeks!' What? Two weeks? I thought it's only for a week or something!

I saw his face fell. I guess it's because my face's solemn, and is programmed to shut him out, which is what I'm doing right now. I'm still not ready to let anyone who abandoned me in yet.

'You're still shutting me out?' He whispered, in a kind-of-desperate, sadistic tone, showing some of his emotions. I see confusion, sadness, disappointment, worry all in one gaze. His expression begged me to forgive him, to be in his arms once again. But I do know it's impossible, and my face hardened. I was tempted, for a second, but I knew it would be wrong. I couldn't let anyone in. They abandoned me.

I stood up from the bed. He reached out his hand, and helped me out of the bed. I shivered at his touch, and shrank back. It was then I looked into his green eyes. I shivered again with his expression. It was a hurtful expression, a truly hurt one. I wondered if he still cared about me. Just then, I pulled my thoughts out. No, I couldn't afford to let anyone in.

I withdrew my hand, and got up myself. I stood up, and went to a window. I opened the window, and stared at the view outside.

It's refreshing. It's nice to be in Gallagher again. I looked outside, and it does feel good.

'Gallagher Girl…' Zach said, as I turned to him. He reached a hand to me, but slowly, as if he's hesitating.

It was then I uttered the first ten words I have spoken ever since that memory loss, when I went back to Gallagher.

'But I'm not your Gallagher Girl anymore, aren't I?'

Then, I spun on my heels, and left the hospital ward. A nurse called me, and I grudgingly went back to the Examining Room, with Zach still in there. The nurse told me to lie down and relax while she came back with the equipments. Like I could relax with him here.

I wanted there to be complete silence. It would be easier. But it isn't. Zach had other plans. 'Who said you weren't my Gallagher Girl? Stupid, the day you got on with Bex is the day I weren't. But I didn't trust my voice to say it out loud. So I chose silence. I didn't answer.

'Please stop shutting me out, please?' He said in a somehow desperate voice, begging me to talk to him, something that wasn't a comeback. And I merely shrugged.

I saw his tears fall, which amazed me since, the cocky Zachary Goode doesn't cry, like ever. Maybe he's changed. My heart was touched quite a bit, and my eyes soften.

'Please, Cammie, don't shut me out.' For once, he called me Cammie. I liked that feeling, listening to my name spoken in his sweet, tender voice right now, it reached to me, sang to me, begging for me to listen, to obey, but it wasn't enough. His eyes are begging me, but those aren't enough either. Either way, I know I'm never good enough for him.

Tears threatened to spill and I held them in desperately. Luckily, the nurse came in at this moment, and checked my vitals. Then, she told me to head off to my room, take my textbook, and go to History class. Along with Zach.

I began to walk when Zach held me back. 'Cammie.'

I hesitated, stopping in my tracks. I didn't turn around. That reminded me the day in the tombs. How we used to be. I remembered that hungry kiss in the bushes, before we went in the tombs. My heart ached, it really does. I wanted so badly to turn around and kiss him again, like that day in the tombs. But I know I couldn't afford it.

I felt Zach's arms wrapped around me, hugging me close. He then murmured into my ear, 'Please Gallagher Girl, don't shut me out.' Somehow, it reminded me of that feeling, while I'm unconscious, that safe, blissful and happy sense of being. It wraps around me, protecting me away from everything.

My body melted under his touch. Every itch of my body tingled as I melted into his touch, but not moving, stiff. I wanted to stay in that position forever, embraced in his arms, getting that safe bliss and dreamy feeling again. I felt like I'm in a land of bliss, everything just cease to exist, just me and him. But then, I pulled back from my fantasies.

I abruptly pulled back. I see the hurtful look in his eyes again. The same one, which melted me to the core. But I didn't show any of that. I simply shrugged. And then, I said, with a shaky voice, 'I'm not good enough for you,' and my voice broke at the end. I felt tears steaming behind my eyes, so I turned around and left.

I felt Zach's stare boring holes into my back. I looked at the glass wall, at his reflection. And there he was, staring at me, hurt, and determined.

Hot tears welled up in my eyes as I went in the shelter of my room. I sat on my bed and cried for like hours. I have been crying so much lately, but I couldn't help it.

I lay on my bed, sobs escaped me as I closed my eyes. The torture scenes flashed through my eyes again, and I swear my eyes looked haunted, and crazed. Red and puffy too, from crying.

Just then, the door flew open. And in came Macey, Liz and Bex. They all looked at me with wide eyes. 'Cammie?'

* * *

**So, how do you think of the chapter? Pretty please, leave some reviews? I would really love some ideas or reviews and stuff. Thanks! Tell me what you think of the story! And review, thanks loads! **


	14. Chapter 14

_So, I decided to update early. Guess I didn't have that much self-control to stay away from the computer in th exams. Anyway, do you like it? Tell me what you think!_

* * *

~~~Cammie Morgan~~~

Bex. My mind immediately flooded with hatred and anger. I narrowed my eyes at her. She visibly shivered, but she still wears a confused look. I hate her. I don't know why I'm her best friend in the first place.

Wait, I do. She's funny, understanding, and sweet, and tough. But no best friends go stealing their best friend's boyfriend do they? I continued to narrow my eyes, gaze never faltering, though I realise it's tear-streaked.

I looked at her, with sad, angry and betrayed eyes. At the corner of my eye, I saw Macey and Liz shooting each other confused glances.

'What?' Bex snapped. 'You're the one who left, now you're the one who's glaring at me?' I felt my eyes water. I desperately hold my tears back in. The feeling of betrayal, anger, and longing for someone to care for me.

I turn my eyes to Macey and Liz, and my lips automatically tugged upwards. I have seriously missed them. It didn't reach my eyes though. Liz launched herself towards me, attempting to give me a hug. Macey too. But only Macey ended up hugging me, since Liz had fallen face-first onto the floor, into Macey's pile of ready-to-throw-away-clothes.

'Oops daisy.' Liz said, and I smiled. I seriously miss those times. 'Cammie! Haven't seen you for a long time then! How are you?' She checked my appearance, and took in my bruises which I showed since I'm wearing short-sleeves.

'You can't go out like that! Come! I'll give you a makeover! And Liz, mix some tubes together and get something to heal the bruises and not leave a scar!' Liz went to her desk, and started to search for chemicals, notes, ready to start her work. How I missed this.

I love being in a crowd of my true friends, like Macey and Liz. Not Bex, I think. They really know me, and I could have some space. I won't open up yet, though. I don't think I'm ready. I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. It's too hard to relieve, those memories. Being with my friends, it takes my mind out of those painful memories. Not Bex though, she brought back those memories. So I try my best to ignore her existence, to pretend that she didn't exist.

'Bex!' My eyes widened. 'Get my makeup kit!' My eyes narrowed. 'I am not wearing makeup in the kit which she touched.' I spit the word 'she' out like it's venom.

I saw Macey's eyes widen. 'Cammie!' She shouted, but I shrugged. 'Why should I be nice to her? She's angry at me, for god's sake.' I gritted out through my clenched teeth. I saw Macey exchange a look with Liz, and they nodded, seemingly worried. Liz went up to me, trying to inspect the bruises up my arm, while Macey went after Bex, who fled the room the moment I told her off.

Not long later, Macey returned back to the room. 'Okay, Cammie, let's start with your make-up. And I assure you, after the make-up, you'll look great!' Macey said, her eyes lighting up.

'More like suffocating.' I muttered under my breath, that only Liz could hear. Liz gave me a relieved smile, a familiar one. It's nice to see something familiar after so long a time.

She made me close my eyes, so that I could, she said, and I quote, 'see what I had done for you, you would look breathtaking, girl.' But I don't believe it. Not for one second. Nothing I do would make me better. My look wouldn't change anything. Wouldn't change the fact that I wasn't good enough to not get caught. Wouldn't change the fact that I wasn't good enough for Zach. Wouldn't change the fact that Bex was way better than me. And that's exactly the reason why Zach left me. For her. For a much better spy girl, for my best friend, or former one anyway, the British bombshell, always the perfectionist.

I swallowed, gulped, as I felt Macey did something to my eyes. I felt that my tears were going to come sooner or later, but I kept willing it not to spill out. Then Macey would ask me what's wrong, I wouldn't tell her, and she would get mad. And I wouldn't want that happening, since I had been missing them a lot. Well, I admit I miss Bex, she was once my best friend. But after she betrayed me and stole my boyfriend? Well, not exactly boyfriend, but the one that I love? The only one who loved me, the only one who could comfort me, knowing all my flaws, taunting me to my limit. And I love him for it. How could she?

'Macey, I need some certain chemicals, and I'll get them later, in the lab. We'll just talk to Cammie now, okay?' I heard Liz's voice.

'Wait, the make-up's almost done. Then, I swear, Cammie, you are going to look amazing.' Macey said. I rolled my eyes.

'Now, why exactly are you in our room crying?' Liz asked, with a genuine concern taking over her voice. 'I guess I just couldn't stand seeing you guys again.' I said, then realised that they would probably over read it.

'No guys, I don't mean it like that. I said that I really didn't expect to get out of there,' I narrowed my eyes, tears already threatening to spill out of my eyes, which is currently covered with eyeliner, 'alive.'

I heard Liz and Macey take a sharp intake of breath. Then, I heard a gasp. 'Cammie!' I heard Macey shout. 'What?' I asked.

'Your eyeliner melt! I had to apply it all over again!' Macey whined. Well, that's typical of her.

'Just finish it already.' I said in a tired voice.

'Now, Cammie, I applied a thin later of make-up. I don't want you to look thick with make-up. Now we need to find you a long-sleeve dress.' Macey said.

'What are you dressing me up for?' I asked. I hadn't heard that she would dress me up.

'Well, I heard just now on my way out that your mother is throwing a welcome home party for you.' Macey said, and I groaned. 'Oh no, not those again.'

'Yes, those. I second that, Cammie.' I heard Liz's tired voice.

'Hey, what's the deal with Zach anyway? You seemed to be ignoring him.' Liz asked.

'What? I can't?' I asked, incredulous. I could feel heat burning, the intensity of it in my eyes. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. But I try, and control my shivering voice.

'Why can't I?' I asked. I guess Liz didn't see my on-the-way-to-reddening eyes, since she said, 'According to my observation, you guys always seem to ignore each other 20% of the time, but then ended kissing each other, or holding hands, making out 80% of the time. Is this time one of the 20% of the time?' Liz asked, still oblivious to my ready-to-spill tears.

'No, Liz. This time, it isn't those times. It's a different time now.' I said. I swear I see Macey cringe.

'What's the problem, Cammie?' Macey asked me. But I don't feel like telling her yet.

'Are you done with the make-up yet, Macey?' I asked. 'Yes, just get into this dress now.' Macey demanded. 'Here?' I asked. I sure wasn't going to change here. 'Well, go to the bathroom if you find suit.' She said, but with a certain degree of sympathy. I wondered if she recalled that time when I saw her in the bathroom, changing her clothes.

I took my current clothes, and saw the numerous bruises I had on my body. I know I have to change it surely or later, but I couldn't help the pain.

Finally, I finished changing, and went out. I heard the doorbell ring. Since the bathroom was the closest to the door, I opened the door, and revealed… Zach.

Seeing him make me eyes go red instantly. But I try to hide it, and as a spy, I did.

'Bex isn't here, why don't you go chase after your Gallagher Girl?' I asked him, eyes challenging, and I spoke it so loud that I could hear my voice shaking. I looked everywhere but him. I didn't want to meet his mesmerizing green eyes, which reminded me of that mental picture of him and Bex, wrapped in an embrace.

'She's not…' I heard Zach try to explain himself, but then I slammed the door right in front of his face.

* * *

_Sorry, I know this is a cliffhanger, but anyway, I love the ending. Please review... I would love to hear about different ideas. And I plan to post more chapters, so don't you worry about Zammie not coming up in later chapters. I plan to have 20 chapters at least, maybe 25, depending on my schedule. But anyway, please review and comment! Give me some ideas and motivation? Thanks a lot! _


End file.
